Ranma and Akane's First Date
by A. Amishi
Summary: Ranma and Akane's first date after the events of graphic novel 15. Reedited on 32204


Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Publishing. I am not profiting financially in any way with this story. It is written simply for the reading pleasure of Ranma fans everywhere.

Acknowledgements: A thank you must go out to King Bob III and P-chan for turning me onto the Ranma manga. I've read through book 21, and it is some of the funniest stuff I've read anywhere. My thanks to my pre-reader, Datexan, who not only does an excellent job, but a fast one too. And a super big thank you to my new pre-reader, Janice, whose enthusiasm and excellent work actually helps inspire me to write all the more.

Description: This story takes place at the end of book 15, where Akane had given Ranma to her sister Nabiki, and Nabiki proceeded to find unique ways in which to profit off of Ranma's strong back. At the end of the 15th graphic novel, Ranma tries to get his revenge by asking Nabiki out on a date, but Nabiki sends Akane instead. Ranma's lame attempt at revenge was to tell Nabiki he loved her (though it was a lie), but he ends up saying that to Akane instead. It is inferred that Ranma tells Akane that the date was his way of getting revenge on Nabiki, who lied about her feelings for him and used him. Ranma gives Akane the bouquet of flowers he had planned on giving Nabiki, and Akane is happy. That is how the graphic novel ends. In book 16, we see a serious change in how Ranma and Akane act toward each other. During the whole book, neither yells or insults the other, and they seem a bit more concerned for the other's well being than before. For these reasons, I am assuming that Ranma decided to take Akane out on a date after all, not just give her the flowers. The following story is about that date. There is some mild romance and humor, and a little angst at the end. My goal here is to present an event that could have happened between books 15 and 16 while maintaining the integrity of the characters. I hope I was successful. Please read and review to let me know if I was. Thank you.

Ranma 1/2: The First Date

As Ranma and Akane walked from the Hedge Maze Garden, he gazed skyward and asked, "So where would you like to go, on our date I mean?"

Akane, who was still enjoying the aroma from the bouquet he had given her, just smiled and said, "Anywhere would be fine."

Folding his hands behind his head, he suggested. "Well, would you like to get something to eat?"

Still smiling, she answered, "Sure." But after a moment's consideration she continued, "But let's go down to the southern district, okay?"

__

'Why does she want to go down there? Everything is so expensive down there!' He frowned slightly as he wondered about her motivation for wanting to spend so much on a meal.

"I know it's kind of expensive, but at least we won't run into either Shampoo or Ukyo there. I've had enough of fighting for the time being. And don't worry, I promise not to eat much." She glanced over at him, her smile still intact.

"Oh, no problem. Hey, it's worth a few extra yen if it means not having to fight with them for awhile." He grinned. _'Hmm, she's smarter than I thought. Why didn't I think of that?' _He mused to himself.

The walk down to the southern market district was uneventful and rather quiet. Few words were spoken between them, as they both feared ruining the mood by saying something that would offend the other. 

As they entered the market district, Ranma started suggesting a few different places. "Do you want barbeque, or maybe tempura? How about sukiyaki, or maybe seafood?"

"Whatever you'd like Ranma, really. I don't mind." Akane offered him a sweet smile.

"Wow!" He stared at her wide-eyed for a moment, not knowing how to handle an Akane that was being so sweet and agreeable. Turning to look down the road once again, he spied a small restaurant at the corner. "How about Thai? Unless you don't like your food spicy?" He turned and stared narrow-eyed at her with a mischievous grin on his face.

She narrowed her eyes as well and snarled back at him. "I can take it if you can."

"All right, Thai food it is." And without thinking he took her hand and started running toward the restaurant. 

"Oh!" Caught by surprise by his sudden and unexpected action, Akane followed him, allowing herself to be pulled along by her date.

It wasn't until he opened the door and let her enter the establishment before him that he realized that he had been holding her hand. As she let her hand slip out from his so she could enter first, Ranma stared at his hand for a moment. He wondered, _'When did I take her hand?'_ Looking up at her as he stepped in as well, he continued to ponder, _'And why didn't she complain about it when I did?'_

The hostess walked up to them and asked, "Table for two?"

"Yes please." He answered. "Someplace we can have some privacy, if you don't mind." He winked and gave her a smile.

"Yes sir," The hostess looked around the restaurant for a moment then, grabbed two menus and guided them towards the back of the establishment. "This is our most private table. Enjoy."

Still holding her flowers, Akane began to wonder as she gave them another whiff. _'Why did Ranma ask for a private table? Is he embarrassed to be seen with me? Is he regretting asking me out? It's not like he originally intended to ask me out anyway.'_ A sad expression slowly crept across her face.

Meanwhile, Ranma was busy searching the restaurant with his eyes as if he was looking for someone.

The 16-year old Tendo daughter looked up from her flowers and over at her date. _'He looks like he'd rather be anywhere but here.'_ Her sadness gradually shifted toward anger. _'If he didn't want to date me, he should have just said so. It's not like I care if he wanted to go out with me or not.'_

Ranma smiled and turned to face his date. "Good, no one we know is here, so there should be no chance of either Shampoo or Ucchan finding out where we are. You really had the right idea when you suggested coming down here."

The shorthaired girl's anger melted away in an instant. _'He was just making sure we wouldn't be bothered during our date. That's so unlike Ranma, to be thinking about something like that.' _Her smile returned as she glanced over at her flowers, then back at him. "I know you actually bought them for Nabiki, even if it was part of your plot to trick her, but I just wanted to say thank you for the flowers. I really do like them."

"You do?" He gave her a surprised look. "I-I didn't know you liked things like that."

"Well," She turned away as her cheeks turned a pale pink. "I don't, not normally. I mean I do like flowers. I just don't normally care about receiving flowers is all. Why should I care if anyone gives me flowers?" Realizing what she just said, she turned toward him with a shocked expression on her face, "But I really like these flowers. I mean…"

"You're welcome Akane." The young martial artist smiled and she smiled back.

The waitress showed up a few minutes later and took their order. A little while after that their food arrived.

They enjoyed a meal of fresh Spring Rolls, Tom Yum Soup, Spicy Curry Rice-noodles with Chicken, and Curry Tofu. They each sampled a little of everything, then served themselves seconds of the items they liked best. Akane served herself extra soup and curry tofu, while Ranma took the last two spring rolls and more of the rice-noodles.

"Hot enough for you?" He asked with a grin as Akane drank some of her tea.

She narrowed her eyes at him and playfully frowned. "Hardly. In fact, I think it tastes kind of sweet." She grinned widely. "What about you?"

"It's not hot at all." He boasted with a big smile on his face.

"Funny, considering how much you're sweating. If I didn't know better, I'd say that either you thought it was very hot, or your pants were on fire." She teased.

As a bead of sweat rolled off the end of his nose and onto his noodles, he gave a big silly grin, then picked up his cup of tea and drank it down in one gulp. Akane reacted quickly and refilled his cup for him, which he downed just as fast. Filling his cup a second time, she set the pot down and picked up his napkin, using it to wipe the sweat from his forehead and cheeks.

Ranma's eyes went wide as he stared at her from over his cup, which was still at his mouth. 

"Aaa!" She set the napkin down instantly and quickly picked up her chopsticks, which she used to stir around her food. Her cheeks burned a crimson red as she stared at her plate, desperately hoping he wouldn't comment on her behavior.

"Th-thank you Akane." He said as he set his cup down. "I guess it was hotter than I thought." He grinned at her.

She stole a glance up at him only to see he was still looking at her, but the expression of shock was gone now.

"I-It was nothing." She replied, still looking down at her food.

Ranma couldn't help but smile a moment longer before he went back to his food.

"A soccer match, a baseball game, and a field hockey game all in one day. You must have been exhausted." Akane tried not to laugh, but failed miserably.

"Hey! It wasn't funny!" Ranma scowled.

"No, of course not." She held her hand over her mouth, trying to keep from laughing out loud, but instead she snorted loud enough for people three tables away to hear.

The young martial artist's scowl turned into a forced frown. "Rrrrr"

"I'm sorry, really." She snorted again, then burst into laughter as she slapped both hands over her mouth and lowered her head onto the table in a vain effort to keep from being heard.

"Akane!" Slowly his frown faded away. "Well, yea, I guess it is kind of funny." And gradually he began to laugh as well.

As they both settled down, Ranma felt this was as good a time as any to try and set things straight. "Akane, I… " A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his forehead onto his cheek. "I just wanted to tell you…"

She looked into his eyes, greatly anticipating his next words. "Yes, Ranma?"

With her gazing into his eyes, the normally brave young man began to lose his nerve. "I just wanted to… to… "

"You wanted to?" She encouraged him.

He sighed, having lost the courage to tell her. Picking up the check that the waitress had set down a few minutes earlier, he looked at it and said, "I wanted to ask if you could lend me some money, I'm a little short." He pulled out his wallet and pulled out all the money he had.

"Oh, sure." She grabbed her purse, which she had hung on the back of the chair, and started searching for her money. "How much do you need?"

"I guess 1500 yen should do, to cover the balance and the tip." He lowered his head, but looked over towards her with hooded eyes. "Sorry."

"That's all right Ranma. After all, it was my idea to come to the southern district in the first place." She smiled at him as she handed him the money.

Sheepishly, he smiled. "Thanks."

Setting the money down with the bill, Ranma asked, "Ready to go?"

"Mmm Hmm." Akane smiled as she grabbed her flowers and began to stand.

"WAIT!" Ranma thrust his hand forward as he jumped from his seat.

Dropping back down onto her chair, the shorthaired girl gasped in surprise. "What?"

"It's just…" He dashed around the table and stood behind her chair, then slowly pulled it out for her. 

She blushed slightly as she stood. "You didn't have to do that." 

"I know, but I wanted to." He grinned stupidly as he scratched the back of his head. _'Why did I do that? That was so weird. This is just Akane after all.' _But as they walked through the restaurant to the exit, Ranma noticed what Akane was wearing for the first time, and more importantly, how it looked on her. _'Has she worn that outfit before? Man, I thought there wasn't anything this muscle bound chick could wear that would make her look good, but she… she actually looks cute in that outfit. And when did she get such pretty legs?' _

Coming to the door, Akane stopped and turned sideways, looking back at Ranma. A second later, Ranma's eyes shot up to meet hers. 

"Huh? Oh, sorry." He stepped forward and opened the door for her. 

"Thank you Ranma." She smiled as she stole a glance at him, seeing that his cheeks had turned a pale shade of pink. As she walked out of the restaurant, she wondered, _'Is he blushing because he forgot to open the door for me, or because was he staring at my legs and he's embarrassed that I saw him doing it?'_ She smiled to herself.

As they walked down the street, Ranma asked, "So where would you like to go now?"

Akane looked about, trying to see if she saw anything interesting. Pointing off in the distance she said. "It's still early, how about the flower garden?"

Looking in the direction she was pointing, he spotted a sign that read, 'Exotic Orchids'. 

"O-okay, sure, let's go." Again he took her hand and began walking in that direction.

Again this action surprised the young teenage girl, but she quickly recovered, and couldn't help smiling as they made their way to the garden.

"Wow, I never realized there were so many varieties of orchids." Ranma said as he looked round in mild amazement. 

"Aren't they beautiful?" Akane crouched down next to a large cluster of white orchids.

"Yeah, beautiful." The young martial artist slowly shifted his gaze from the flowers to the girl in front of him. _'Why hadn't I noticed before? She may not be the most beautiful of all the girls I know, but she is really very cute. Maybe… yes, yes I'd say she's even beautiful.'_

"Say, what are you staring at?" She stood up suddenly.

"Ugh?" Ranma's eyes went wide as he quickly turned away. "Nothing, nothing at all." Instantly his defensive mechanism kicked in as he added. "I wasn't staring at you, that's for sure." He gaped. _'Why did I say that?'_

He quickly turned back toward his date, but she was already walking away down the path, farther into the garden.

__

'Maybe she didn't hear me.' He smiled hopefully.

Ahead of him, Akane Tendo clutched her bouquet of flowers tightly, staring down at the floor as she walked. _'Ranma, you jerk. I saw you looking at me. Is it so hard for you to admit that you were staring at me? I know I'm not pretty like my sisters, heck I know Ukyo and Shampoo are cuter than I am and I don't care, but would it hurt you so to throw a complement my way once in a while?'_ She looked up toward the sky and sighed. _'Why, of all the boys who are always after me to date them, does Ranma have to be the one boy who I …'_ She let her thoughts trail off as she walked. For a while she walked rather aimlessly, not really paying attention to the flowers at all until she heard a voice next to her. 

"What are you thinking about?" Her date asked as he walked next to her with his hands in his pockets. 

"Oh, nothing really." She replied without looking over at him.

"Hmm, ya'know Akane, I guess I was wrong." He said, finding a cluster of blue and red orchids particularly interesting as he walked, ensuring that he didn't have to look over at his date as he spoke.

"About what?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Well, when I said you look best in your karate outfit." He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know if you've worn this outfit before, but … I think you look … look really nice in it." He finally managed to say it only by staring off in the opposite direction of the person he was speaking to.

"Oh." Was the girl's reply.

As they walked in silence for several minutes, Ranma stole a glance over in her direction, only to see her looking off in the opposite direction as well. Raising a questioning brow, he wondered, _'Did she hear me right? Is she mad, is she happy? I don't get it. I thought she be gushing over a compliment like that, especially coming from the likes of me.'_ He frowned slightly.

__

'He thinks I look nice in this.' She smiled to herself, making sure shekept her head turned away from him so he couldn't see her expression. 

"Hmm," He shrugged, then began whistling.

"Are you bored?" She turned her head toward him and asked.

"Ugh? No, no, not at all." He grinned widely. "I like it here. It's… nice here." He allowed his silly grin to fade as a more sincere expression appeared on his face. "I like being here… with you, Akane." He turned away again as he began to blush.

She smiled but chose to remain silent, not wanting to ruin the moment.

After about an hour, they decided it was getting late and they needed to be heading home. Again, they walked mostly in silence, occasionally bringing up random small talk. Akane asked Ranma if he had completed the latest history assignment, to which he replied, "We have History this semester?" She just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

The sky was dark by the time they turned down their street, and Akane observed, "There are so many stars in the sky tonight."

"Would you like a better look at them?" He asked.

"Sure. Let me change and I'll meet you on the roof." She replied with a smile.

Ranma began to nod his head when an idea occurred to him, and he quickly scooped his fiancée up in his arms.

Shocked by his actions, she screamed. "Ranma! What are you doing?!" 

He smiled and answered, "Just this." And he bounded up onto the high stone wall that served as a gate for all the houses on the block. He ran across the top until he reached her house, then sprang over to the large cherry tree in the back yard and over to the roof.

There he set her down and smiled. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"I could have gotten up here myself, you know." She glared at him.

"I know, but you might have ruined that dress, and to tell you the truth, I'd like if it you wore it a little while longer." He shuffled his feet and stared sheepishly down at them.

Slowly her glare faded as a faint smile crossed her face. Before he turned to look at her she looked up and marveled at the night's sky. "It is beautiful out tonight, isn't it? So many stars."

The young martial artist looked from her up to the sky she was admiring and nodded in agreement. "It sure is." After staring up at the sky for a few moments, he realized that they were still standing. "Oh." Thinking quickly, he undid his black Chinese dress coat.

Again shocked by his actions, the Tendo daughter asked, "What are you doing now?" As she backed away just a bit.

He smirked at her and shook his head. "Nothing perverted if that is what you're thinking." He set his coat down on the roof tiles then took her hand, saying. "Sit."

"Oh," She gave a confused smile as she sat on his coat, allowing him to support her weight so she wouldn't plop down hard. 

Sitting down next to her, he continued to stare up at the star filled sky.

After a moment longer, she turned her gaze from the boy she thought she knew back up to the blanket of stars. 

They sat there in silence, enjoying the night sky when Ranma started speaking. "You know, I've been training for about as long as I can remember. All across Japan and parts of China. Always being pushed harder and harder by that crazy old goat, never getting a moments rest. But every once in awhile, usually when we were up in the mountains, after days of training, when my dad finally passed out from…"

"From exhaustion?" Akane supposed.

"No, usually from having too much sake. I'd head out of our campsite, find a nice secluded place out over some ledge, and stay up all night long just staring at the stars. There were always so many out, and on a clear night it was almost like a thick covering of stars filled the air. Much more than are out now. It made me feel … so, very …"

"Very what?" She asked with sincere curiosity.

"So very small." He turned and faced her. "You know, like I was just this tiny, tiny speck in this great big universe, and it really didn't matter if I became a great martial artist or not, because in the whole grand scheme of things it just didn't make a difference." 

"Why Ranma, I never realized you thought of such things." Akane smiled at him.

"Yeah, but then morning would come and my dad would find some new training technique for me to master, and I'd realize I must have been high on the night air." He laughed.

The young teenage girl's expression fell as her shoulders slumped forward, "So much for real depth." She whispered. _'For a minute there Ranma, you almost had me fooled into believing you weren't completely shallow.'_ She sighed. After a moment she looked back over to him to see him still gazing up at the stars. _'Well, maybe not completely shallow.'_ She smiled again. At that moment a shiver shot up her spine. "Brrr!" She shook.

The boy looked over at her quickly and asked. "Are you all right?" 

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine." But just then a second shiver passed through her.

"You're cold, we should go inside now." He said as he stood up and extended a hand to help her up. 

Taking it, she allowed him to pull her to her feet, then he picked up his coat and draped it over her shoulders, pulling it snugly around her while making sure not to crush the flowers she was still holding.

"Thank you Ranma." She stared up at him.

He diverted his eyes for a moment and said. "I'm really sorry for letting you fall from the balcony like that last week."

Her eyes went wide at this apology, but she quickly recovered and answered, "That's okay Ranma. If you hadn't caught Nabiki, she could have gotten seriously hurt." She reassured him.

"But you got hurt." He counted.

"Only my backside, a little, and my pride, mostly." She smiled up at him. "Really, you did the right thing. I was just acting way too sensitive about the whole thing. I'm sorry for putting you through all that."

"It's alright. If we hadn't gone through all this, we never would have gone on this date." He smiled.

Considering what he said, she slowly smiled back at him and agreed. "I guess you're right."

Ranma picked her up in his arms again, and was about to jump down from the roof when she added. "Ranma, before we go in the house and someone says something stupid to ruin the mood, I just want to say… I had a wonderful day today." With that said, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Aah," A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face as his muscles grew tense, but looking down at Akane's peaceful expression, he slowly relaxed and replied. "So did I Akane." 

With that he jumped down from the roof into the backyard. Turning around toward the house, he slowly set her down, and when they both looked up they found Soun Tendo, his two other daughters, and a giant panda standing by the entryway grinning stupidly at them.

"Oh brother." The youngest daughter sighed as she stepped forward, away from her date.

"So, you two lovebirds are back from your date already?" Her father laughed.

"Did you eat anything?" Kasumi asked. "If not, I can whip up something for you."

"So where'd you guys go all afternoon AND evening." Nabiki teased, adding. "And did you guys finally kiss or what?" She winked.

"Hey!" Ranma yelled.

"Forget it Ranma." Akane cut him off before he could say anything to get her upset again. "This is how it all started in the first place." Turning toward her father, she replied, "It was just a date daddy, nothing more." Then to Kasumi, "No, that's okay sis, we ate plenty." And finally turning toward her troublemaking sister, she said. "None of your business Nabiki." As she walked past them, she looked over at the panda and said, "Ranma, I'll let you answer that one." Then she walked into the kitchen and came out a moment later with her flowers in a vase. Smiling happily, she walked up the stairs and everyone heard a door open then close. 

With that they all turned towards the boy standing in the backyard. 

Sweat instantly broke out across his forehead as he looked from one person to the next, finally replying. "Exactly what Akane said." Then, looking at his father, he added. "No dad, we didn't bring you back anything to eat." That said, he sprang back up onto the roof and out of sight.

As Akane lay in bed, she thought about the surreal events of the day. 

~~~

**__**

Ranma, taking her hand and opening the door to the restaurant for her. 

Ranma, making sure they had their privacy, and that no one in the restaurant knew them so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Ranma, rushing around the table to pull out her chair for her.

Ranma, opening the door for her as they left.

Ranma, staring at her legs and blushing when he was caught doing it.

Ranma, enjoying a flower garden or at least putting on a good act of not being bored out of his mind.

Ranma, complementing her on her outfit.

Ranma, picking her up in his arms and taking her to the roof of her house.

Ranma, setting his coat down for her to sit on.

Ranma, helping her down and later up from the coat.

Ranma, sharing something about his past with her.

Ranma, apologizing to her.

Ranma, saying he enjoyed spending the day with her

~~~

Akane sighed happily, then rolled onto her side and gazed over at the flowers he had given her to start their date. 

"He may have bought them with you in mind Nabiki, but those will always be my flowers. The first bouquet of flowers I've ever received from Ranma." 

Smiling contently, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

After making sure everyone was already asleep, the young martial artist quietly entered the house and went to the room he and his father shared. Sliding into his futon, he stared up at the ceiling and considered the events of the past evening. _'Maybe Akane isn't such a macho chick after all. Maybe she really is just a normal girl, who has to act tough sometimes because of all the jokers at school who are always after her. I guess it would be tough to just turn that type of behavior on and off.'_

Slowly images from their date came back to him.

~~~

**__**

Akane, slowly closing her eyes and breathing in the sweet scent of the flowers he had given her as a gentle smile worked its way across her face.

Akane, sitting at the restaurant, looking over from her flowers to him with a smile of pure joy and happiness on her face.

Akane, walking through the restaurant toward the exit. How her outfit complemented her figure perfectly, and how her legs look so very… very sexy.

Akane, walking through the orchid garden, crouching low and closing her eyes, softly inhaling the delicate fragrance of the exotic flowers.

Akane, walking next to him, smiling, happy, without a care or worry in the world.

Akane, in his arms as he jumped the wall to get onto the roof

Akane, taking his hand and sitting on his coat.

Akane, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

~~~

Taking in a deep breath, Ranma sighed. "I guess she's much prettier than I ever gave her credit for," He whispered. Smiling, he rolled onto his side and said to himself. "I guess there's nothing wrong with being a macho chick sometimes, as long as she still knows how to be a regular girl too."

The young martial artist closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, wondering about the next time he would have an opportunity to buy his fiancée flowers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Well, what did you think for my first Ranma effort? I hope you liked it. I was inspired to write this short story because I saw a real change in how Ranma and Akane treated each other after book 15, all the way through book 16. Of course I know it was too good to last, and in book 17 they are back to insulting each other. But at least through book 16 they show genuine concern for each other, especially during the heat of battle against Pantyhose Taro. But even during less emotionally draining moments in that book, they still treat each other kindly. For this reason, I chose to write this first date story. I tried not to show anything that we haven't seen glimpses of throughout the anime or manga, just more of it all together, but still I tried not to take it too far. As you can see, they don't even try to kiss. It is my plan to write other stories like this. Kind of like what happened in between the major events of the anime/manga, eventually culminating in a post show story that bring our two protagonists together. If you haven't guessed by now, I am a R/A fan, so don't expect anything else from me. ^_^

Please review this story so I know if you think I'm on track or not. Your reviews mean a lot to me. ^_^ 

Thank you,

A. Amishi


End file.
